No place I rather be
by Attempting Writers
Summary: It wasn't long when Loki castes a spell during a battle. Sadly Steve got in the way and is now a five year old boy.


It was a long day and of course the battle has ended. But when I noticed how Steve started shrinking, I start to panic. (Never admitting it out loud) We took him back where Bruce and I finally understood that. Captain America is no longer an adult but a kid, at the age of five. And now I have to cancel our dinner plan.

Checking for any signs, we conducted that he is perfectly safe and is stable to head home. Walking ahead, I almost didn't noticed his little hands on my shirt. Almost, may I remind you. Looking back at him, he had these big and bright blue eyes, showing his concerning look. Signing lightly, I walked back stating something to my self. Ignoring Bruce's look, I picked up the tiny Steve and left without a single word.

* * *

"Look at him Tony. He wants you." Damn you birdbrain, but looking back to the tiny child. Who happened to be next to me, as Hawkeye and Thor stood in my lab. Turning around, I faced them. And completely ignoring him, with all might to not fall for his baby eyes.

"See Tony, let the little leader into your arms. You will find it surprisingly he is very lovelable and quiet a hugger." Seeing the big guy kneel down to Steve's height to give him a hug. Hell, he practically gave everyone a hug. "No Thor. I will not hug him. And besides I working on something so our leader doesn't try to do anything in his sleep."

With that I turned around and faced my computer. Doing so, they finally left. Even Steve left, which is good thing too. Because, I looked up on the web for Captain America footie pajamas. And that were in his size. Hell, finding the nearest store to drop it off, which luckily there was sone that can be dropped off today. Yes success!

* * *

Smiling to myself, because seeing how this was the most fucking cutest shit ever. I quickly put the little clothings into the washer, without having anyone noticing. But leaving, I could tell some of the member were already trying to find a way to give Steve some clothings.

Coughing, everyone was silent for a minute. "Luckily for you, I have some things for him to try on. And you will it convent. But of course it could be just me." Seeing there looks made my smile lift up. I almost (once again; I need to pay attention more often) didn't notice little Steve giving me a sheet of paper. Kneeling down, I saw the picture was of everyone smiling. He quickly shoved it into my hands and bolted off in another direction. Sighing to myself, I put the picture on the fridge. Hearing the washer ring, I put them into the dryer.

God these are soooo damn cute!

* * *

After getting his clothes on, everyone couldnt help but smile and laugh at the few shirts I bought. One happened to be him pointing his finger with text saying "Language" under it. There was many things that were cute or so funny. Finally it ended for little Stevey, but of course I walk into the living room. Sitting down just to watch a movie or the something else.

Hell, I blocked some things that shouldn't be showed for Steve. For some reason I didn't want to watch anything but to only watch Steve draw. It was cute. Fuck it was adorable. Though I denied it many times to the other but I couldn't for the life of me turn down as cute as he looked at me.

Laying on the couch, I turn to my left to see Steve look at me with those eyes. "What kiddo?" He quietly get up from the floor and try to climb on the couch. Though I sighed but I couldn't hide the smile on my face. Lifting him up, I payed him on my side. But he seemed to have other plans, because he started climbing on my chest laying his head on my heart (?). It wasn't long until he started to yawn. And damn how so fucking cute! Yawns are like a cold you just cannot get rid of.

"So your not tried hmmm~" chuckling under my breath I heard him slightly yell. "I'm not tried." Hearring his cute tiny voice made my smile wide a little too big. "Oh really kid?" Seeing his cute little cheeks puff. "Yes." he stated boldly. Laughing I nodded at him. But by then it wouldn't matter.

* * *

You open your eyes to see him still sleeping on you but to also have a blanket over him and your arm. Smiling you gentally pet his head of golden hair. Feeling your self smile, you could only hold him in your arms until you go back to sleep. So to save the hassle, I carried him back into his room. And genteelly lay him on his bed, face forward.

* * *

I was busy working on something on the suit, until I heard quiet shuffling and a quite sniffle I heard from my lab. Turning around I saw little Cap with his rosey cheeks glowing and his eyes puffy. Guessing, I could only guess it was a nightmare the poor boy got. "What is it my little Stevey?" Feeling a little angred and yet sad for him, carefully I walked to him. He started to cry on my shoulder when I picked him up. I carefully rubbed circles around his back as I pace around the room.

All he did was cried and cried but finally his little tears stopped as he stopped my own heart from his broken voice. "I had a nightmare... That you left me.. And it was scary and dark..." Hearing this. I spoke. "No no, my dear little Steve. I would never leave you. Shhhhh, Tony has you. It's okay." (No I will not admit to the others about my feelings towards Cap.)

Carefully I gentlely rocked him as I hummed.

"If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-no, no, no place I'd rather be~"

Singing to him as I swung him around in little circles and throwing him up in the air a few times. But finally I got a little Stevey in my arms and he was smiling. It wasn't long until I took him into my bed. Quietly we slept without a worry in the world. And before I fell to sleep I lightly kissed the little Captain on his forehead.

* * *

(Thor)

"I don't supposed you know where Steve went?"

Want nothing but to hug our leader. Sure enough we stubble into Tony's room to see the most cutest thing. I could see through the denial of Tonys eyes. And here he is sleeping little our little captain.


End file.
